Breast pumps are well known in the art. A breast pump may typically comprise a breast interface or breast shield that fits over a breast, and a vacuum pump that is connectable to the breast interface for generating a vacuum (negative pressure) within the breast interface. The vacuum may cause the breast interface to pull on the breast and to massage it, so as to extract milk. The extracted milk may drain from the breast interface into a milk receptacle, which may be detachably connected to the breast pump.
US 2009/0171270 discloses an attachment for a milk pump. The attachment has a funnel-shaped application portion with a longitudinal axis and a connecting portion adjoining the application portion and adjoined by a fixing portion. The application portion may be arranged to be pivotable relative to the fixing portion in a manner that the longitudinal axis of the application portion can be arranged in an angular position deviating from 180° relative to the rotational axis of the fixing portion.
In US 2006/0116632 a reclining breast pumping system is disclosed that includes a breast shield that forms a passageway. Material adjacent to one end of the passageway forms a flange that is shaped to fit onto a woman's breast around the nipple. The material extending from the other end of the passageway forms a tube. A plane parallel to the areola of the breast is substantially angled from a plane perpendicular to the axis of the tube, defining a tube deviation angle.
US 2005/0222536 discloses a breast shield for a breast pump. The first end of the breast shield may have a wide cross-section and may be generally circular in cross sectional shape. The first end further includes a circumferential flange. A nipple tunnel opens into the first end and extends longitudinally towards the second and downstream end. The overall body of the breast shield may be generally cylindrical and the breast shield may be curved along its longitudinal length.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,439 discloses a device for expressing milk, comprising at least one expresser with a cup assembly which fits on a breast. The cup assembly includes a bell housing, a relatively soft donut shaped pad and a flexible liner. The liner may have a relatively narrow section near the milk inlet opening and a wider section between the narrow section and the outlet end of the cup assembly.